Lava Springs Country Club
The Lava Springs Country Club is an expensive country club and resort owned and operated by the Evans family, all four Pembroke, Ontario contestants (as of Feburary 21, 2012) in one family but Kelsi Nielsen Pianos owes it in Renfrew County. Troy Bolton gets a job waiting tables and caddying there. After he does, Gabriella Montez and other Wildcats get jobs there, as Troy only agreed to take the job if the other Wildcats would, too. The club has an annual talent show which employees are allowed to participate in, until Sharpay breaks the tradition and tells Mr. Fulton to forbid all junior staff members from competing. Troy is exempt because of his promotion to honorary member, but asks for his kitchen job back. By now Ryan has also refused to sing with Sharpay, and Troy offers to sing with Sharpay on the condition that the other Wildcats also do the show. Sharpay reluctantly agrees, but ultimately does not sing, due to the plan orchestrated by Allen and Kelsi. Sharpay awards Ryan with the Star Dazzle Award, an award she herself has won five times, due to her elite status as the daughter of the board members. The current counselor at Lava Springs Country Club in here is Allen Ford from Pembroke. On Ben and Toad's Contest for all of season 1 only. The place belongs to Maria Filippov, and her partner. The only season that contestants, professionals and others went was in season 1. In season 2, all contestants can't go there because Kimura and Filippov said "It's off limits. We have to move to another place." (they said it in season 1's finale). Appearances *High School Musical 2 *Wipeout Canada *Other Wipeouts *Wipeout UK *Wipeout Australia *Wipeout USA *Ben and Toad's Contest Quotes from Lava Springs *"Hmm... Is this place home to Lucas Grabeel?" (Katy Perry in week 6) *"This place is ruined!" (Bowser ruining it to make it bad) *"NO!!!!!" (Kimura & Filippov) *"Nope. This is where two of our members are from. Yoshi is also from the city, and also Jiroemon Kimura." (Birdo revealing it is home to two of Unanimous' members) *"It's now Ekaterina Makarova's home!" (Season 2 Week 7). Ben and Toad's Contest This was visited in Ben and Toad's Contest, only in season 1, just five years after the movie release of High School Musical 2. It was visited only three times, in weeks 6, 13, and 17. This place can't be visited in week 12 because of Arm Melter 16 and the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Unanimous (Week 6) This list shows the highest to lowest places, only by contestants, and the next chart are professionals. Ages on October 27, 2012. Five contestants, Cundal, Alley, Matlin, Sapera and Ford were eliminated at the time they went there. Unanimous (week 6): |} Notable people This is a list of characters who have notably attended Lava Springs in one of the shows: *Birdo *Nicky Sapera *Mrs. Montez *Evan Cundal *Jade West *Ryan Evans *Allen Ford (counselor at the Evans' country club)/Kelsi Nielsen (almost a worker) *Toadette *Patrick Star *Yoshi *Blooper *Boo *Sharpay Evans *Scrafty *Larvesta *Steelix *Victoria Azarenka *Maria Sharapova *SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Renfrew County Category:Unlockables Category:Stages Category:HSM Category:ASBB Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:places Category:Hometowns Category:Hometowns with love-hate relationships Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Alberta Category:British Columbia Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Played By Others Category:Places in the United States